The referenced application Ser. No. 222,998 filed Jan. 6, 1981, KUDELSKI and SCHLUP, entitled "MULTICOLOR RECORDING CARRIER AND METHOD OF RECORDING", discloses a recording method, a recording medium, and apparatus to effect the recording of color or multicolor images under control of electrical recording signals representative of position and color of images to be recorded on an electrosensitive recording carrier. The recording carrier includes an insulating substrate, which may be transparent or opaque, and a metalized layer thereover which, under the influence of electrical current applied by an electrode, is burned off. In accordance with the invention of the referenced application, color or multicolor image recording is effected by burning off selected spots of the metalized layer, beneath which there are placed groups of color elements. Thus, the substrate has groups of color elements applied beneath the metalized surface, and when the writing or recording electrode is energized at a proper time, that is, when a specific electrode is over a specific color element, the metalized coating will be burned off,exposing the particular color element. If the substrate is transparent, the resulting image can be viewed by transmitted light; if the substrate is opaque, the resulting image can be viewed by incident light. The color elements can be applied, for example, by dying the substrate or by printing colored elements thereon. For a complete disclosure and discussion of the method, recording carrier and apparatus, reference is had to the above application, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The carrier, method, and apparatus for recording by burning off a metalized layer disclosed in this referenced application is an improvement over the previous black/white recording which is well known and described, for example, in the referenced issued patents. Developments is black/white recording were directed to improving the contrast between the burned-out area and the remaining metalized coating. The metalized coating, as such, due to the metalization, may have a shiny surface. Typical electrosensitive coatings are zinc, aluminum, or zinc-cadmium alloys, applied to the electrically insulating substrate by vapor deposition in a vacuum.